Don't forget about us
by HarryPotterLover127
Summary: What happens when one of the four turtles nearly gets killed by the enemy and suffers amnesia? What will Shredder think of? Will he take advantage of this? Use it to destroy the last three turtles? Or will they manage to get back their brother before he does any damage? (Flames are welcome)
1. Help, please

He fell to the ground with a thump,groaning in pain,he tried to move his left leg...Crap..It's broken. He groaned again from the headache he received during the fight. He moved his left hand around trying to find his weapon but instead he felt a warm sticky liquid all over, and, was it increasing in size? He groaned again knowing exactly what that liquid was. He heard another booming laugh coming from his attacker as he growled, eyes flashing angrily, and attempted to get back up before falling back down almost immediately. It hurt to even move. He growled in frustration, attempting to roll over onto his back but couldn't. His right shoulder had a stab wound and it felt dislocated making his right arm useless. There was no chance in him winning this fight and he knew that, but he had to try, for his family. As another dark laugh and footsteps coming closer, he frantically searched for his weapon. There it was! Now if he could just reach it. Just when his weapon was in arms reach he yelped in pain as a heavy metal boot stomped on his hand. Causing a series of cracks. His hand had broke, heck, he wouldn't be surprised if the bones had turned to dust.

"You think you could win this fight? Ha! You are as good as dead!" The enemy boomed mockingly, kick him right in the head. The force of the metal caused him to see black. He soon felt himself losing conciousnous. As his eyes slid closed he thought one last thing.

'_Help...please...'_


	2. He could be in danger!

"Raph?" Leonardo called, looking around the lair "Have either of you guys seen Raph? He's late for training," He asked his brothers.

"Nope, not since he left last night," Michelangelo replied, looking up from the TV.

"Is he not in his room?" Donatello asked, working on a tracking device.

"No," Leo replied, sighing "For all we know, he could have been killed out there,"

"Maybe I could track him on my new invention..." Donatello wondered, looking at the now completed tracking device.

"The TT!" Mikey exclaimed. The other two looked at him.

"The what?" The both asked.

"The Turtle Tracker! The TT for short! You know, we're using it to track Raph, and he's a turtle so-" Mikey got cut off by his older brothers.

"We get it Mikey," They sighed. Donnie then started to put Raph's details into The TT. He finished and soon there was a beeping sound.

"I found him!" Donnie exclaimed, excited that his invention had actually worked not blown up in his other two looked at the screen. The location marked Shredder's Lair?

"Come on! He could be in grave trouble! And as captain, it is my responsibility to make sure nothing happens to my shipmates and to bring justice!" Leo exclaimed, going into his Captain Ryan mode. Donnie and Mikey face-palmed.

"Leo, do you seriously think this is a good time?" Donnie asked. Leo faltered.

"You're right, let's go!" And so, the three brothers raced out of the lair, hoping nothing bad happened to their hot-head brother. Master Splinter watched them from his room doorway.

"I wish you luck my sons," He said before going back to his room to meditate.


	3. What do you mean, enemy?

The three brothers ran across the rooftops of New York. The beeping of The TT getting louder and louder the closer they got to Shredder's lair.

"Come on! We're nearly there!" Leonardo instructed, pointing at the building. The others nodded and increased their speed. It didn't take long for the ninja turtles to get to the entrance. They looked up in awe, Shredder changed his hideout, and it was huge!

"So, should we go in or?" Mikey asked, still looking up. Leo nodded.

"It's the only way to save Raph!" He told them before running inside. The other two ran after him. THey all looked at the walls in awe.

"Hello, turtles," A familiar voice said, breaking them out of their trance. They whipped around so they were facing the front of the room and there stood Shredder. With, Raphael at his side?

"Raph!" All three of the brothers yelled. Raph looked at them, raising an eyebrow (If he had one)

"Do I know you?" He asked. The boys gave him a confused look.

"Raph, It's us! Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo! Don't you remember us?" Leo exclaimed, looking at his brother with a slightly hurt expression. Why didn't he remember them?

"I've never heard those names," Raph said, looking at them blankly.

"What? Do you remember anybody? Splinter? April? Spike?!" Mikey asked, hoping his big brother remembered something, anything!

"I know of Splinter," Raph said as Mikey's eyes showed some hope but that bit of hope vanished, replaced by shock as Raph said three words.

"He's my enemy,"


	4. What did Shredder do?

The brothers looked at Raph in shock. What did Shredder do to him?!

"What did you do to him?!" Leo voiced his thoughts. Shredder smirked under his mask.

"I have done nothing. He just decided to choose the better side," Shredder said simply "Now, Raphael, destroy the turtles," He ordered. Raph nodded before pulling out his Sai. The brothers took a step back. Why was their brother doing this?!

"Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asked, stepping back.

"Doing my job," Raph smirked, walking closer. The brothers saw they were going to have to fight back if they wanted to live. Pulling out their weapons hesitantly, they got into fighting stances "Phew, I was starting to worry that this would be too easy," Raph smirked before charging at them. Donnie was his first target. Donnie saw Raph charging towards him and quickly blocked his Sai using his Bo Staff.

"Raph, I don't wanna fight you," He told his brother, Raph however continued fighting him.

"Well I sure as shell wanna fight you!" He replied to the staff wielding ninja. He then managed to slice Donnie's Bo Staff in half. Donnie gulped and Raph kicked him hard in the stomach. The force caused Donnie to fly backwards into a wall. Leo looked at Mikey.

"Hey Mikey?" He asked, his brother looked at him "You know how hard it is to beat Raph?" Mikey nodded "I think he's been going easy on us until now," Mikey nodded in agreement and soon faced his older brother.

"Let's do this Raph!" Mikey yelled before charging, swinging his Nunchuks. Raph charged too, his Sai raised. Mikey swung his Nunchuks at the red masked mutant, hoping to knock him off his feet. However, Raph dodged it easily. Leonardo, in the meanwhile had helped Donnie up and they were both charging at him from behind. Raph sensed this though and when they got near him, he grabbed them by the arms and sent them flying over his shoulder, barreling into Mikey. The turtles lay in a heap, but managed to get up. Raph was to strong and they'd get creamed if they stayed any longer.

"Mikey, smoke!" Leo ordered as Mikey nodded and pulled out one of Donnie's homemade smoke bombs. He threw it on the ground and the three dissapeared.

The boys appeared in the lair. They couldn't believe what happened. They didn't even want to believe it, but first, they had to focus on another problem. How were they going to tell Splinter?


	5. Remember Please

The three were still thinking of how they were going to tell Splinter about Raph before they were interrupted from their thoughts from their sensei.

"My sons, where is Raphael?" He asked calmly. The ninja mutants fidgeted and looked nervous.

"Well, he's sorta, on Shredder's side now.." Leo said awkwardly.

"THEY BRAINWASHED HIM!" Mikey exclaimed, waving his arms frantically as he had a panicked expression. Leo sighed. Come to think of it, they probably did.

Splinter sighed "I knew this would have happened to at least one of you at some point, I just didn't expect it so soon," Splinter said, looking at ground, sighing again.

"We'll get him back, Master Splinter, I know we will," Leo told his adoptive father reassuringly. Splinter nodded.

"Yes, you must," Splinter said "With Raphael in Shredder's control, who knows what can happen," The brothers looked down, why did all of this have to happen to them? "For now however, you must train. Considering how battered you all are, Raphael was strong, much stronger than I remember him being," Splinter said, deep in thought.

"Hai, sensei," The teenage mutants replied in unison. Donnie had to mend his Bo Staff first though. When he went off to mend it, Leo and Mikey had already begun sparring. Splinter watched, taking note of their wounds.

'_They are determined, I trust them with my life and of others, but, I do not know if I should trust them to come back alive from their attempt to save their brother_' He thought as he watched his sons spar and fall from the pain of their wounds but they just got back up and continued, only to fall from the pain again. Splinter sighed, it will be hard to train them with those wounds. He closed his eyes and thought of one thing before telling his three remaining sons to stop for the night.

'_Remember us, Rapael_'


	6. Look what I found!

Hello to all of the readers of this story! I'm HarryPotterLover127 and I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story! I know these chapters tend to be short and I, myself, aren't very proud of them. Heck, I'm not even proud of this story! You guys are the reason I'm still writing and that's the reason I'd like to thank you all! I know this chapter took longer than expected to be put up but I'm gonna try and update every week if I can! Anyways! Before moving on to the next chapter I'd also like to tell you all I'll be answering questions you leave me in the reviews!

GreatFan809: I'm glad you're enjoying the series so far! And for your question, that one will be answered in this chapter, that's what this chapter kinda is. It's kinda a filler I guess, getting you informed and all.

Anyway, I would like to thank you all again for sticking with the series so far and I apologize for this chapter taking so long. Either way, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The boys went to bed, still in hurt from both their wounds and the fact Raph didn't remember them. Tomorrow they would train again and again. They wouldn't stop until they were strong enough to take on their hot-headed brother and bring him back.

Mikey was the first to fall asleep, and was the first to start tossing and turning. The dream he was having wasn't . easant. He was remembering the night Raph left to 'bust some heads'. He hadn't thought much of it, just reckoned that he and Leo got in another fight. But now, he wished he had tried to stop him. Images flashed in his mind of Raph getting hurt by Shredder. Images that he didn't want to see. Raph, lying on the ground, blood all around him. Bruises and cuts all over his green skin. His bright green eyes, showing hardly any sign of life. Red mask even more tattered and a deeper shade of red from the blood flowing steadily out of his split open head. Shredder laughing evily and mockingly over him. It was something Mikey didn't want to imagine happening to the person he looked up to the most. Bolting upright out of his nightmare, Mikey was panting, eyes wide. Cold beads of sweat trickled down his light green temple. He buried his head in his hands, feeling tears building up just from remembering the sight he saw. It didn't take long for sleep to engulf him again, though. Eyelids heavy, his shell hit the mattress as he fell back, falling asleep.

Donnie was second to fall asleep, his face scrunched in confusion from his dream. He was remembering the time Raph left, saying he was going topside to 'bust some heads' as he would put it. He didn't remember Leo and him fighting though, or anything stressful happening to the red-clad ninja mutant. He didn't ask him to get anything, so, what made him leave? He sounded in a hurry too. But then, one thing came to mind, he saw Raph's T-Phone on his bedroom floor, as though he just...dropped it. Wait, Donnie bolted awake, he knew what to do!

Leo was last to fall asleep, his worries keeping him awake longer than his brothers. His eyes sliding shut, he was just asleep for twenty minutes when he was awoken by Donnie yelling from his lab.

"Everyone! Wake up! You need to see this!"

* * *

And there you guys go! A new chapter! Sorry if it was a bit boring, remember, it was a filler chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for it being late! Review what you think Donnie found! And don't forget to tell me what you think of the story so far! I can't believe how many reads! Nearly one thousand! I'm so happy! Thanks for reading and sticking with the story!

HarryPotterLover127 OUT!


End file.
